quranfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aaronsumit8/Benefits of learning Quran online
Understanding Quran is said to be one of appropriate acts performed by a Muslim. The meaning of Quran is "recitation" and it fills our body with leaning, brings internal peace, enlightens our mind and a feeling of joy. It is said that regardless of the hectic and the modern world tantrums, a Muslim must bring and read the holy book Quran. The holy Quran is packed with enormous information and teaching of various subjects in the world and wealth of knowledge that settles the body and mind. It's said that it's the first verses of Quran that was imparted by ALLAH to Muhammad by Angel gabiel "humans to study". We usually read only the subject related books and asks the answers to all our about this universe. We like to find a ordered arrangement of instructions from our life as well, but, there is a difference in our lives pattern. To live a beautiful life or the life of our choice, we need right guidance at every step of our life, which can be fulfilled by great teachings. There are five obligatories of Islam, which every Muslim must undergo. 1.Salah or prayer' praying everyday 2.Swam' Fasting during Ramadan 3.Shahadan' believing and saying 'there is no god except Allah, Muhammad is the messenger of Allah'. 4.Hajj' going to pilgrimage 5.Zakah' doing money A Muslim is required to perform all the five said pillars to be a true Muslim. Learning Quran will give great future to a Muslim. With the recitation of Quran-Al- Kareem, the farsightedness of a man purifies and a person is more knowledgable as a man. The holy Quran is doubtlessly a miracle of Almighty, fixed in the form of words. So, to enlighten the body, the recitation is very much important. Quran is the formation of world's hidden concepts which can be easily answered with the help of online teaching. The learning of Quran will increase your spiritual health and with this, you can come closer to the lord. The learning of Quran purifies your soul and imparts good qualities in you. There are enormous online teaching of Quran, where you can learn its recitation, which is enormously beneficial. The teaching of Quran gives the real peace in life. For this purpose, online recitation of Quran is a great wayout for understanding the teachings. The aim not just to spread knowledge online, but to help the students of any age benefited from this service. Now, it will be comfortable to learn Quran through the medium of internet. Quran goes much ahead in describing the future of the world and now, this can be understand by online learning. Learning Quran would be much easier with online teaching as one doesn't need to be physical present for the class as virtual communication can solve the problem. Also, in any teaching sessions, the guardian can silently look at the class without disturbing them. This gives a crystal fair medium of communication. Learn Quran Online Category:Blog posts